


Long Enough

by killerweasel



Series: Friends in Low Places [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Killing time before the housewarming party.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Friends in Low Places [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654894
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Long Enough

Title: Long Enough  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 440  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Killing time before the housewarming party.

"Everyone will start arriving zzzhortly, Gabriel. Stop fussing with your appearance and give me a hand. Hopefully, this idea of Crowley's izzz a good one." Beelzebub began to take the trays of food Aziraphale had brought over earlier out of the large refrigerator and placed them on the tables. "We have enough food to feed zzzeveral armies. Who did you have him invite?"

"It's supposed to be just a few people. He said it's something humans do when they get a new place. You throw a party, invite friends and associates, and sometimes they give you gifts to use in your new home." He came out of the bedroom, holding two t-shirts. "Which one?"

"The purple with the dinosaur. It makes your eyezzz pop." She smirked as she watched Gabriel tug the almost too tight shirt over his head. "Azzz much as I like you in a suit, you look much more relaxed now."

Gabriel tossed the other shirt back in room. "It's called being 'casual'."

"Do you think you could..." Setting down the last tray, Beelzebub took Gabriel's hand in her own and led him to the piano. "You zzzaid if I learned how to play a song, you would zzzing along with it."

He made a face. "I don't know. Singing? Me?" Gabriel sat down on the bench next to her so their shoulders were brushing. "Fine, but if I sound horrible, you have to pretend it's good."

"Oh, you mean like when you try zzzomething different in bed." She laughed at the noise he made. "Zzzorry, couldn't help it."

"Did you take piano lessons?"

"I may have asked Crowley for help." She'd actually been a bit nervous about it, not knowing if he would reject her or not. "He zzzaid you've heard this enough to know the words." Beelzebub took a deep breath and began to play.

A huge smile spread across Gabriel's face as he recognized 'Seven Seas of Rhye'. He was impressed by Beelzebub's fingers dancing on the keys. Clearing his throat, he started to sing along. He knew he'd never be able to match Freddie's pitch, he was more of a baritone, so he didn't bother. Crowley played Queen so much it was difficult not to learn the lyrics to songs.

By the time they were finished, both of them were grinning broadly. Gabriel leaned over and kissed Beelzebub breathless. "That was amazing."

"Honestly, you weren't zzzo bad yourself." His eyes followed her tongue as she licked her lips. "How long do we have before people show up?"

"Long enough."

Gripping his t-shirt tightly in her hand, she miracled them both to the bedroom.


End file.
